Raindrops
by Siva
Summary: A romancer fic, which contains a most uncommon couple......read and find out!


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is most certainly not mine, and neither are the characters or the content within. They are solely the property of their creators and Sunrise Studios, etc, etc. "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" is the property of B.J. Thomas, he sang it/wrote it (I'm not too sure about that statement so don't pester me about it, all I know is the song's not mine!). Don't get me into legal dilemmas, people! On with the show!

****

Raindrops

****

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed

Nothin' seems to fit

Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

Trowa Barton sat on the steps of his trailer. It was long past midnight, but he simply could not reconcile sleep. He was tired and his eyelids were growing heavy, but there was something nagging at him. A little voice at the back of his mind kept taunting him and he wished he had some idea as to how he could silence that voice. There was one thing that scared him, however. What that voice kept repeating over and over, like a broken record, was very true. He was in love with Catherine. How it had happened, he didn't know. Why he loved her? The reasons were innumerable. His mind was swimming with questions. Some he could quickly reply to, while others were unanswerable. The question he dreaded most: What would Catherine think if he told her?

****

So I just did me some talkin' to the sun

And I said I didn't like the way he got things done

Sleepin' on the job

Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

He felt the droplets of water increase. He had noted it had been raining for a whole hour, but had ignored that fact. There were more important things, namely, his feelings toward the girl who had become his surrogate sister. He simply loved her so much! He was so taken by her. He'd never in his entire stay at the circus imagined that he could fall head over heels for this girl. Sure, there was a rumour that he could have been her baby brother, Triton, but he'd gone about investigating and he knew that he wasn't. He was "No-Name", the alternate "Trowa Barton", but not Triton Bloom. The rain poured down more heavily, and he sensed he was drenched to the bone. He did feel like a drowned rat, after all. A drowned rat helplessly in love.

****

But there's one thing I know

The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

He stood up and began to head inside his trailer when he heard a soft, gentle voice call out his name over the pitter-patter of the rain. 

"Trowa!"

"Cathy", he murmured quietly, a smile breaking across his countenance.

"Trowa! What are you doing out here in the rain? You'll get sick! Look at you, you're sopping wet!" Catherine spoke in a concerned voice and grabbed the arm of the emerald-eyed boy. She loved him dearly. It was odd for her to feel more than just sisterly feelings toward him, even if he wasn't Triton. She'd known that all along. But still, she was sure he was only the image an elder sister to him, and she didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. She absently reached out and stroked his dripping wet uni-bang to one side.

"Get inside", she said quietly, almost in a whisper, "You need to dry off, before you catch a cold, or something." Trowa took hold of her hand. "Come with me, Cathy?" he pleaded gently. "You're wet, too, you know", he pointed out quickly.Catherine smiled and followed him into his trailer.

****

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red

Cryin's not for me

'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'

Because I'm free

Nothin's worryin' me

The trailer was terribly dark. One could hardly see where one was headed. Catherine fumbled around, running her hands along the wall, searching for a light switch. Then she felt strong, muscled arms pull her close. She blinked for a moment, and wondered what in the world Trowa was doing. It was Trowa, wasn't it? 

"Cathy?" he whispered into her ear, in a warm, gentle manner.

"Hmmmmm? What is it Trowa?" she asked, most concerned and bewildered.

She felt a kiss planted on her neck, then her shoulder, and a caress to the small of her back. She gasped in realization.

"I love you, Cathy" Trowa murmured. Catherine felt his arms tighten around her and she felt as though she was in a whirlwind. Everything became hazy as his lips came to rest on hers in a delicate kiss. She was enveloped in warmth, and returned his kiss, whilst placing her hand on his shoulder. Then she felt him begin to draw away. 

"I'm sorry", he choked out. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be" she spoke gently. She stepped close to him and gently kissed every inch of his face. She smiled as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck and planted sweet little kisses upon it.

"I love you, too, Trowa-kun. I love you too."

****

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red

Cryin's not for me

'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'

Because I'm free

Nothin's worryin' me

What do you all think? I know there aren't many Catherine/Trowa fics out there, but hey, it could happen, ne? ^^


End file.
